


Just thought I got my two favourite things back in one day

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian calls Mandy because they are best friends and always talk about boys, M/M, Mickey loves Ian so fucking much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Ian looks for his ROTC jacket and Mickey admits he took it when Ian left because he couldn't sleep without him.





	

Ian came out of the shower, got changed and made his way down the stairs to the kitchen.

His household was bustling with noise and laughter and he saw his boyfriend eating some pancakes in the midst of his family.

He reached over to peck Mickey and say good morning again, even though they had already made out and fucked that morning.

Ian took one of Mickey's pancakes and said hey to the his siblings. He asked 'Mick, do you know where all my ROTC shit is?' Mickey raised his eyebrows as Ian had not touched that stuff in years. 

'Erm, it will still be at the abandoned building we used to go to, right? What do you need?' Ian nodded and remembered all the memories the two boys had at the rooftop building. 

'My jacket,' he shrugged. Mickey's eyes shifted to the floor 'it's in my room actually,' Ian looked confused 'I wouldn't have left it in your room.' Ian was always careful with his things and Mickey would have kicked his ass if he left something over in his room. Mickey sighed and confessed 'when you left... I went and got it,' Ian nodded knowingly 'couldn't sleep, right? Same. Guess that is why I stole your brown jumper too,' Mickey was shocked he never realised. Fiona and Lip smiled knowing how similar the two boys were.

'Really? Thought I fucking lost it.' Ian laughed 'you didn't realise when I came back you found it again?' Mickey shrugged like Ian wasn't the only thing he was aware of that day. 'Just thought I got my two favourite things back in one day,' he said nervously. Ian scoffed but his eyes were bright 'that's so gay,' he teased but Mickey didn't even tell him to fuck off.

Ian flipped open his phone and called Mandy. 'Hey Mands, you at home? ... Oooh really? Is he hot? What was he like?' Mickey rolled his eyes as Ian and Mandy talked about the guy she fucked last night. They giggled like schoolgirls about dick size before Ian saw his family starting at him, willing him to fucking stop.

'Oh yeah, right. Can you do me a favour? Need my ROTC jacket. Mick said it's in his room...' Ian trailed off and he was grinning like a madman. 'Nope, he didn't tell me that. Can you drop it tonight for me? Thanks Mands I love you, bye!' He ended the call cheery as always.

Mickey groaned 'what did she say?' Ian bit his lip but was still smiling widely. 'Said just because you hid it under your pillow doesn't mean she didn't knew it was there.' Mickey's face was bright red. 'Fuck off she doesn't know what she is talking about,' Ian just hummed in return not believing a word, knowing Mickey missed him a fuck ton when he left.

Later that night, curled up in bed Ian promised Mickey he would never fucking leave ever again and he kept his promise.


End file.
